Meet the Decepticons
by Safe runner
Summary: Meet the newest additions to Megatron's crew. AUPrime (summary refined later). (Drabble series)
1. Meet the Decepticons

Meet the Decepticons

An OC involved scene featuring the new arrivals of Decepticons that will be featured in the stories Gamma Base and Omega base. Takes place in and AU Prime-verse, with ties to the TF novel Exiles.

Gamma base is located on a planet a group of Autobot's and their allies have made refuge only to be pursued by a group of Decepticons of similar number.

Omega base is when the Autobot group struggling to survive finds relief in the presence of Optimus Prime and his team on the planet Earth. Unfortunately so have the Decepticon group they had been fighting reunited with Megatron.

SO basically my friend, the creative mind behind the OC featured, could not wait for these so wanted something tangible now, hahahaha. This is a scene for the Omega Base story featuring Onslaught, Barricade, Swindle, Dead End, and Ransack with OC Viper.

* * *

A sliding door swished open and the six new additions to the crew entered the room one by one to line up in formation behind Megatron. Looking back at a particular mech with a pleased gleam in his eye, Megatron spoke, "Under the impressive skills of my new second in command, Onslaught, we have the privilege of welcoming long lost comrades back into our little family."

"Barricade, loyal officer and soldier, worthy of replacing my lost tactical officer."

The black and white mech nodded at Megatron's praise knowing it was rare, for the leader of the Decepticons did not give worth to his underlings often.

"Swindle and Dead End, admirable that you both rose above the status of mere drones." Swindle, a dirty orange mech, looked away while the golden yellow mech, Dead End, used every ounce of restraint to bite back a slew of insults for bringing up the fact that he and his partner were drones once long ago.

Megatron's attention did not stay on them for long as it was then caught by the next in line, a deep red female with yellow optics. "Ah and the lovely Viper. Sorry to say that Airachnid will not be here for this joyous reunion."

The deep red femme simply placed a hand on her hip and, with an undertone of pleasure, sneered, "My dear sister was never one to keep up appointments."

"Let us hope you do not end up in the same predicament." Megatron added with feigned sympathy.

A red with a white design mech approached the spy, "Allow me to introduce myself, Knock Out is my name and destroying things is my game."

"Mine too," Viper replied with an amused smile as her optics roamed the mech's frame. "As well as other things..."

Knock Out chuckled and rubbed his hands together with anticipation. He could not wait to find out.

"Mine is breaking things..." Breakdown awkwardly chimed in.

The last of the new arrivals, instead of being introduced by Megatron, stepped forwards from the line with a hand to his chest plate and introduced himself to the leader of the Decepticons, "My lord Megatron, you may not remember me... my name is Ransack from the colony planet Velocitron..."

"Ah, yes... the planet with the obsession for racing and speed. The planet with the dwindling resources and dying sun... no, correction... dead sun. That is how the Autobots decided to search for survivors. That is how we came to find Onslaught and his band. Pray tell how did you come to escape your planet and what use are you to me with no planet or resources to bargain with? Why should I not terminate you here and now for your failure to secure the Velocitronians favor towards me?" Megatron leaned in close, his fist clenched for a menacing effect.

The two-wheeler kneels underneath the shadow of the massive figure, "My lord, I pledge my allegiance to as you and the Decepticon cause. My abilities are at your disposal. I state my loyalty here just as I did back on Velocitron when you arrived there and even more so now. I followed Override and her lackey, Blurr, in one of those space worthy ships they built to escape the dying sun. It was only a matter of time before our sun would go and take the planet with it. I never bet on Velocitron surviving death of a star. I am quick, agile, and I know the weaknesses of Override and that glitch Blurr. I know I will prove my worth to you, my lord Megatron."

The dark silver mech silently pondered the tinier one's argument, weighing the pros and cons of it. Ultimately, it came down to politics. "How many do you think made it off the planet?"

"As many as those ships they built, which should be about more than a few hundred... and they could've been building more after I left. I did not stay long enough to find out. Apparently starting a civil war and then losing is an unpopular past-time to pick up. I left as soon as I figured out Override was going to find that Optimus Prime bot."

Again Megatron took a moment to carefully consider the two-wheeler's words. "Perhaps you may be useful yet. But one slip up and you will regret having left your sorry excuse for a planet."

Ransack vented in relief as Megatron had let him live, though he stayed in kneeling position until the Decepticon leader had moved away a considerable distance.

* * *

End scene.

This is going to be the drabble dump for Decepticon scenes.


	2. Be like me

Meet the Decepticons

Short Drabble.

* * *

Barricade stood watching the events before him unfold. He never thought he would see this himself; however, he had the fortune to witness this event of monumental stupidity that could only happen with those two. It was very amusing to say the least.

Swindle and Dead End seemed to take it upon themselves to speak for the drones aboard the Nemesis. Actually, it more along the lines of trying to teach the drones to think more individually and be more like... well more like Swindle and Dead End.

It was very interesting to watch and wondered what Megatron would think of Swindle and Dead End's attempts to make a _stronger_ drone army.

The dirty orange Swindle made suggestions to upgrade weapons while Dead End ordered them to have armor upgrades. Instructions from those who they admire, who rose above them from a mere drone model, would probably be taken to heart.

"And you need to get the most dangerous missions. The more risk you take the more you are noticed. When you terminate an Autobot, then you're in the big leagues now." Dead End, golden yellow, went on proudly.

"Yeah and don't die." Swindle added.

But then the drones were too busy making obsessive stares over their idols to probably be listening...

Barricade inwardly affirmed... if Megatron found this out, the leader of the Decepticons would laugh.

Right after he put those two's heads on a pike.

* * *

End Drabble.


	3. Subversion

Meet the Decepticons

A scene featuring the new arrivals of Decepticons that will be featured in the stories Gamma Base and Omega base. Takes place in and AU Prime-verse, with ties to the TF novel Exiles.

SO basically my friend, Wish, the creative mind behind the OC featured, could not wait for these so wanted something tangible now, hahahaha.

This is a scene for the Omega Base story with OC Viper.

* * *

Aboard the Nemesis, things were going fairly well as the new arrivals adjusted to life among an army of drones and their leader who had a temper for those who do not make themselves useful... well the younger sibling of the absent Airachnid never has that sort of trouble. Never on accident anyways.

The dark red femme stood in the communication room, her eyes fixed out on the stars that illuminated the massive screen before her. Her finger touched the surface of the screen over a certain solar system, logging in the database the planet that she and her colleagues had just arrived from. When her job was finished, her gaze wandered from the screen to the several drones who were working in the lower level around the platform walkway that she stood on. Her lips formed a wicked grin, her fanged denta gleamed with reflected starlight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Starscream grumbled as he walked down the corridor of the Nemesis. He was supposed to get a report from communications an hour ago and they have not been answering their comm-links. Some imbecile probably tripped over some cording stupidly left out and crashed into the communication link or something, Starscream did not really care the reason. All he knew was that he was already furious. Megatron had readily replaced his position as second in command with a two bit combiner, Onslaught, that was useless in combining ever again.

What that bot did to gain Megatron's favor, Starscream could possibly name a few scandalous reasons.

When Starscream approached the communication room the doors swished open to reveal a sight that the seeker was not expecting.

Viper sat with a pleased smirk while a few kneeling drones attended to polishing her claws to a bright, sleek shine. Starscream had to side step drones coming in with polishers and buffer equipment, to shine and buff the pedes of the femme. His mouth hung open when he realized she was using two more drones backs as her throne.

"Ah Starscream, I hadn't realized you were still alive. How nice to see you again." She inspected her hand and then lowered it back down to be polished further by a dedicated drone. "How's life being fourth in command? Must be _fascinating_..."

"Wha- ... _How_-... _What_ exactly do you think you are doing! ?" the seeker fumed, stamping his foot. "They are supposed to be working! And my status is none of your concern!"

Viper turned her head back to him as though she weren't paying attention. "Hm? There are a few you could use that aren't busy..." Her head then turned to a few drones behind her. "Boys, the fourth in command wants a manicure. Chop chop."

"What? ! No! Get away from me!" Starscream shoved an approaching vehicon away. "I was supposed to receive a report! Megatron will have my hide if he does not get those reports on time."

"Oh, Megatron already has those," the femme casually stated as though it were old news, while she inspected her other hand.

Starscream's head cocked to the side as though he could not believe what he was hearing, "Excuse me?"

"I sent the reports to Soundwave, the third in command." She gave him a small sneer.

Gritting his denta, his brow narrowing, and his fists clenched so tight that dents started to form. This undermining, wretched snake infuriated him beyond words save for a chosen few as he turned to leave to vent elsewhere, "You better watch where you sit, you might get _stepped_ on."

"You might find my _bite_ can be worse than my bark." Viper hissed, showing her fanged denta in a challenge.

Starscream strode out of the communication room, using all effort to keep his control, "I was not referring to myself." The door swished closed behind him.

If that usurper wanted to play with the big boys, Starscream felt to give his opponent fair warning so he could play devil's advocate later. Though, right now he needed to go kill something...

_*bzzt* "Starscream, you are needed on the bridge."_

A growl escaped his vocals, _Megatron_... surely the mighty leader would not be blind to this subversion! However, much could be said for Megatron's methods to his madness...

_"I am on my way... my Lord."_

* * *

End drabble.

Decepticon times for friend. Scene demonstrating the little rivalry between Starscream and Viper.


End file.
